


Imagine Reid being the first person to ever eat you out

by fanficsofeverything



Series: Tumblr Imagines [11]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Animated GIFs, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsofeverything/pseuds/fanficsofeverything
Summary: You couldn’t believe this was what you had been missing out on. It felt amazing to have Spencer’s tongue working into your pussy, taking his time so you could get used to everything he was doing. You didn’t know if you would ever not want this now, especially with Spencer. Maybe he would be able to help you with exploring other things you wanted to try out.GIFS in link.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Tumblr Imagines [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907632
Kudos: 43





	Imagine Reid being the first person to ever eat you out

You couldn’t believe this was what you had been missing out on. It felt amazing to have Spencer’s tongue working into your pussy, taking his time so you could get used to everything he was doing. You didn’t know if you would ever not want this now, especially with Spencer. Maybe he would be able to help you with exploring other things you wanted to try out.


End file.
